Otro cuento de Navidad bajo el muérdago
by Irene Garza
Summary: Cuando sabes tu futuro pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. Pero, cuando conoces tres posibles futuros, te enfrentas a la decisión más dificil de tu vida. Draco Malfoy experimenta un encuentro poco usual la vispera de Navidad que lo enfrenta con su propio destino
1. El comienzo de un viaje

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, A EXCEPCION DE LOS QUE OBVIAMENTE NO...**

**Si! Navidad!! razón suficiente para inspirar una nueva historia corta que hoy traigo para ustedes.**

**Tendremos un cuentito corto, de 5 capitulos solamente, que espero en verdad sea de su agrado.**

**Este capi se lo dedico a mi amiga Alma, que cumplió añitos hace unos dias y que quería leer una historia de navidad. Muchas gracias por todo almis, hoy y siempre. Sabes que te quiero!!!!**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo. Disfruten!**

**Irene  
**

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**OTRO CUENTO DE NAVIDAD BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO  
**

**CAPITULO 1: El comienzo de un viaje**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.  
**

_En momentos así, solo había una cosa que podía hacer: correr_

_Huir del destino, alejarse de las decisiones, dejar de pensar en las posibilidades y refugiarse en la cálida y confortable quietud de la incertidumbre…_

_Y él corría, alejándose de todo, de todos… de ella._

_De ella y de su encuentro, bajo aquel ramillete endemoniado que se empeñaba en trazarle un destino._

_Tal vez si no supiera…_

_Pero era tarde, ya lo sabía. Demonios, sabia demasiado. Más de lo que cualquier mortal desearía saber a decir verdad. Porque una cosa era conocer el futuro y otra muy distinta saber tres posibles alternativas de futuro y no saber por cual decidirse._

_Draco Malfoy temblaba mientras se alejaba de aquel pasillo, con las manos sudorosas y el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Porque si su futuro comenzaba hoy, justo ahí, exactamente ahora, no quería imaginar lo que un error en su decisión podía acarrearle. Toda una vida con el "Si hubiera" a cuestas… toda una vida conociendo lo que pudo haber sido y no eligió para ser… Mejor correr. Mejor huir._

_¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Si huía? ¿Si aquel encuentro no llegaba…? Eso si no lo sabía. ¡No tenía idea!_

_Y le encantaba no saber…_

.

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.  
**

Navidad.

Todo el castillo estaba cubierto a rebosar de espíritu navideño. Los jardínes brillaban con la luz nacarada que suavemente incidía sobre la mullida capa de blanca nieve. El lago estaba congelado, los árboles cubiertos de escarcha, y el cielo colmado por las nubes propias del invierno, ligeras e insinuadas tras la claridad del azul índigo de la noche. Las estrellas se divisaban a travez de esa etérea capa de nubosidad, refulgiendo alegremente como si supieran que las fechas lo ameritaban.

Dentro del castillo podían encontrarse infinidad de ornamentos festivos, estratégicamente colocados para el disfrute de los pocos estudiantes que aún se encontraban en el lugar. Pinos rebosantes de luz y esferas plateadas, velas con adornos en oro y plata volando a un par de pies de la altura de la gente, guirnaldas y muérdagos en cada rincón. Todo un espectáculo.

Hasta Peeves cantaba villancicos ofensivos a los pocos e infortunados alumnos que se lo topaban en algún corredor.

Sus padres habían decidido salir del país a pasar las fiestas, y lo habían invitado, si. Pero la idea de acompañarlos a una de aquellas aburridísimas cenas diplomáticas no era precisamente algo que lo entusiasmara.

Así que decidió quedarse. El único maldito Slytherin en todo el castillo.

Perfecto.

Y para colmo de males, tenía un insomnio de los mil demonios.

Se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea de su sala común, con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente, cortesía de los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. Al menos podía disfrutar de algo, ya que si no de compañía.

De pronto escuchó un ruido agudo, un leve tañir de algo similar a campanas. Un sonido casi imperceptible que lo sacó por completo de sus cabilaciones y lo obligó a voltear de un lado a otro.

Tal vez comenzaba a alucinar.

Con un encogimiento de hombros se reacomodó en la butaca y cruzó sus piernas con elegancia y soltura.

… _Draco Malfoy …_

Se detuvo a medio trago de su bebida, a punto de escupirla por la impresión recibida. Tragó el chocolate caliente de golpe, lacerando su garganta, y se levantó sin preámbulos, ésta vez seguro de que eso que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación.

… _Draco, Draco Malfoy …_

- ¿Quién está ahí? - Preguntó temblorosamente, intentando sin mucho éxito sonar seguro y firme.

Entonces un destello de luz apareció frente a él, haciendo que instintivamente se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos.

- Draco Malfoy ¿Cierto?

Tras un par de parpadeos, el rubio pudo enfocar la figura que apareció frente a él. Era una silueta alta y estilizada, de una piel blanca tan brillante que parecía poseer luz propia. Su atuendo era totalmente negro, una larga y vaporosa túnica atada en la cintura por un lazo dorado cubría el indefinible cuerpo de la criatura, que además iba descalza. Sus facciones anodinas, eran hermosas y pacíficas: ojos negros y almendrados bordeados de pestañas tupidas, nariz recta, pómulos prominentes y ligeramente sonrosados, labios delgados amagando una sonrisa suave, y cabello ondulado y abundante que caía con gracia hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Miró al ser un par de segundos intentando definir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, pero se dio por vencido al no encontrar ningún rasgo prominente que denotara su sexo, así que alegó simplemente

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

- Paz Draco. No vengo a herir, vengo a enseñar. Puedes llamarme Maethiel, y soy un Serafín.

- Maethiel, ¿Un Serafín? ¿Algo así como un… ángel?

- Algo así – Asintió Maethiel con una sonrisa dulce

- ¿Y se puede saber a qué has venido?

- A enseñar Draco, a enseñarte. Mañana se definirá tu destino, mi querido amigo, y he venido hoy a mostrarte tus alternativas.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Para qué querría un ángel mostrarme las alternativas de mi futuro? Suena a cuento barato de nochebuena…

- Querido Draco, pocas veces ocurre esto, y podrías intentar dejar tu ironía a un lado, pues conmigo no funciona. Muy pocos han podido acceder a su futuro para tomar una decisión en base a sus alternativas Draco Malfoy. Tu has sido elegido para vivirlo esta noche debido a las decisiones y errores de tu pasado. Hoy tienes una oportunidad, una vía de escape a tu condena personal mi incrédulo amigo.

- ¿Yo? Condena personal… ¿Quién te envía? – Le preguntó el rubio cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, con una clara expresión de que no confiaba en lo absoluto en lo que sus ojos le hacían ver.

- Creo que eso es irrelevante. Lo que realmente debe importarte es tu viaje. Travesía que inicia justo ahora…

Maethiel juntó sus manos y murmuró un par de palabras en algún idioma que Draco no supo identificar. Al momento siguiente todo comenzó a iluminarse, como si cada mueble, pared u objeto en la habitación se hubiera vuelto luz, y comenzó a hundirse poco a poco en la blancura que lo rodeaba.

- Tu primera alternativa mi querido Draco. Elige sabiamente…

Y acto seguido, Maethiel desapareció, dejando a Draco parado en medio de un corredor desierto.

.

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

**Tan, tan. Hasta aqui por hoy.**

**No dejen de mandarme sus comentarios, asi sabre si la historia vale la pena o es mejor tirarla por el inodoro...**

**Besitos y abrazos navideños!**

**Irene  
**


	2. Bajo el muérdago

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, A EXCEPCION DE LOS QUE OBVIAMENTE NO...**

**Chicas!! paso rapido, rapido, de volón a subir este capi, asi que solo me da tiempo de agradecerles a todas ustedes por su increible apoyo! **

**Sween an' Cute, luna-maga, Alma Elliot, Elianela, Sirlaye, Zareth Malfoy, Patodizath, Londony, Lady-naper, Hufflepuff, Kari-samam, Yuuki Hinamori Chan, Pinky, Holly 90, Kura Itsushirou078 y Victoria Malfoy.  
**

**El capi va para cada una de ustedes hermosas, espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**Besitos navideños!**

**Irene  
**

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**OTRO CUENTO DE NAVIDAD BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO  
**

**CAPITULO 2: Bajo el muérdago...  
**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

Reconoció el pasillo desierto inmediatamente. Tercer piso. Ese era el camino que usualmente transitaba para llegar al baño de prefectos y sabía que si continuaba todo derecho se encontraba con unas escaleras que llegaban directamente a la entrada de la biblioteca. También estaba seguro que por algún lugar cercano se encontraba la torre de los leones, pero desconocía su ubicación exacta y, para ser totalmente honesto, tampoco le interesaba demasiado.

¿Para qué lo había transportado Maethiel ahí?

De pronto pudo percibir a lo lejos una cabellera castaña muy alborotada aproximarse hasta donde él se encontraba, iba tan deprisa que seguramente lo arrollaría si no se quitaba de su camino. Pero claro, él no se iba a mover, que ella se desviara.

Corría, cada vez mas cerca. Más, muy cerca ¿Qué no planeaba quitarse? Estaba a solo un par de metros de distancia de la inminente colisión y él no alcanzaba a divisar ningún signo de reconocimiento por parte de ella.

- ¡Granger! ¡Fíjate por dónde…! ¡GRANGER!

La chica no detuvo su carrera, a pesar de que el rubio estaba exactamente en su trayectoria y que no tenía intensiones visibles de apartarse del camino.

Draco solo hizo un amago de cerrar los ojos cuando el impacto era inminente y entonces…

… Hermione lo atravesó

Pasó justo en medio de él, como si de un fantasma se tratara. ¿Qué demonios…?

- Eso es porque sólo estas aquí para observar Draco

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Maethiel a su lado, se giró para observarle con una mirada de reproche y le dijo entre dientes:

- ¿Porqué no practicas hacer algún ruidito cuando vayas a aparecer así?

- Lo siento – se disculpó el ser, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

- Quisiera saber cuál es la razón para que tenga que observar a Granger correr como desquiciada – Preguntó el rubio mientras echaba un vistazo a la cabellera que se alejaba

- No solo observarás a Hermione aquí Draco, mira

La chica ya se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos, corriendo aún hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, cuando alguien emergió de una puerta y se interpuso en el camino de la apresurada chica.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ese no soy…?

- Tú, asi es. Eres tú Draco.

Mientras el rubio intentaba entender lo que Maethiel le decía, llego hasta ellos el ruido de la colisión entre los observados. Draco apenas intentaba voltear cuando sintió la mano de Maethiel en su hombro e inmediatamente se transportaron al punto exacto donde Hermione y el otro Draco se encontraban desperdigados en el piso.

- Solo escucha y observa Draco, a eso has venido.

Draco obedeció al Serafín y dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos del piso. Hermione estaba parcialmente encima del rubio, y éste se sobaba repetidamente un punto del hombro aparentemente adolorido.

- ¿Por qué coños no te fijas por dónde vas Granger?

La chica giró su rostro y se ruborizó al comprobar lo cerca que estaba de Malfoy, y no solo cerca de su cara, sino encima de él. De un brinco se apartó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su uniforme de manera nerviosa, mientras intentaba deliberadamente evadir la mirada gris que tenía encima en esos momentos.

- También pudiste haberte fijado tú Malfoy. Deberías intentar usar los ojos para algo más que mirar a la gente con desprecio.

- ¡Yo no hago eso! – Se quejó el otro Draco junto a Maethiel, mientras el chico del piso se levantaba con porte digno y reacomodaba su túnica maltrecha.

- Calla y escucha Draco – Increpó el Serafín en un susurro

- Bien, supongo que intentar razonar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo, Hurón ególatra, así que si me disculpas…

La chica levantó su mentón airadamente y se dispuso a alejarse del rubio, pero una fuerza invisible los jaló a ambos hasta hacerlos chocar nuevamente.

Draco instintivamente la tomó por los hombros para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer al piso, pero al darse cuenta de su acción y de la mirada perpleja de la castaña, la soltó bruscamente y aparto la vista incómodo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hermione mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores – Oh… no.

Hermione tenía su mirada fija en un punto por encima de sus cabezas, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, ambos Dracos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y simultáneamente dibujaron un gesto de desconcierto en su semblante. Sobre los chicos había un ramillete de muérdago que brillaba incesantemente.

Maethiel sonreía con alegría mientras contemplaba la escena.

- ¡No! – Explotó Draco, consiguiendo que el Serafín ampliara su sonrisa.

- Bien, de acuerdo Malfoy. Propongo que intentemos separarnos lentamente, a ver si de ese modo podemos irnos sin tener que hacer algo que, evidentemente, ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a hacer.

- Tú lo has dicho Granger – dijo el rubio mirándola con altanería – A la cuenta de tres. Uno…

- Dos… - continuó la chica

- ¡Tres! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras desplazaban uno de sus pies un paso hacia atrás.

Una vez completado el paso sin ningún contratiempo, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a dar un segundo paso. En ese momento, el muérdago sobre ellos comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo, y la misma fuerza invisible los hizo proyectarse uno contra el otro. La fuerza del impacto los dejó abrazados y adoloridos.

Maethiel aplaudió con regocijo consiguiendo una mirada de hielo por parte del su rubio acompañante.

- No le encuentro lo divertido

- Eso es porque no eres un observador imparcial Draco. Deberías intentarlo…

Los chicos, aun abrazados, se miraron abrumados. El maldito ramillete no les permitiría alejarse hasta que cumplieran la tradición, y ambos lo sabían. El problema era ponerse de acuerdo y acabar de una vez por todas con el martirio.

- Bien Granger, creo que no tendremos opción.

- Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón – bufó la castaña – Acabemos con esto

- ¿Ansiosa Granger? - Preguntó Draco con sorna, mientras su igual festejaba el comentario con una discreta risotada.

- Si – Le dijo la castaña, logrando que los dos rubios exorbitaran los ojos de la impresión – Pero por alejarme de ti, Hurón tonto. Así que entre más rápido acabemos, mejor.

Ambos se miraban intensamente, evaluándose. Intentando no ser el primero en avanzar. La distancia entre sus labios se acortaba milímetro a milímetro, y cuando ambos estaban ya muy cerca uno del otro, cerraron los ojos a la par.

- ¿Sientes la electricidad en el aire? – Preguntó Maethiel con su imperturbable sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Hey! Espectadores ¿Recuerdas?

Los chicos bajo el muérdago unieron sus labios, y fue instantáneo. Una corriente de energía invisible los envolvió, haciéndolos sentir algo que nunca habían sentido en sus vidas. Solo un roce de labios, que a pesar de todo se extendió un par de segundos más de lo necesario, y se separaron.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y con sorpresa mientras Draco le devolvía la mirada impávido, aun digiriendo internamente la extraña sensación que lo embargaba, pero sin translucir una sola de sus dudas.

Podía decirse que el momento era mágico. Pero entonces Draco abrió la boca.

- Ahora tendré que conseguirme una buena poción desinfectante

No sabía porque lo había dicho, pero ya estaba hecho. La mirada de Hermione se ensombreció y se volvió de piedra, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, su certera mano ya estaba estampada en la blanca mejilla del chico. Dos segundos después, la ofendida leona se alejaba con pasos rudos hasta desaparecer tras la esquina del corredor.

- Ouch – Expresó Draco, haciendo que Maethiel volviera a reír alegremente.

- Bien, ahí esta la primera alternativa. Ahora veamos la repercusión de ella en el futuro.

- ¿De que estás habla…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, todo a su alrededor se iluminó y él comenzó a desaparecer.

.

:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:

.

… _Prepárate para ver todo aceleradamente Draco…_

Ni bien terminó de asimilar lo que la voz de Maethiel le indicaba, una serie de imágenes comenzaron a desfilar vertiginosamente frente a sus ojos.

_Hermione mirando a Draco con odio en la biblioteca. Draco caminando por un pasillo repleto de gente y observando a la castaña cruzarlo, de la mano de Ronald Weasley. Un salón lleno de estudiantes que aventaban sus sombreros al aire. Draco entrando a la escuela de leyes mágicas y Hermione saliendo del edificio con su mochila al hombro. Draco besando a una mujer desconocida muy hermosa. Hermione abrazando a Ron con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Draco solo en un aula vacía, con un anillo en las manos. Draco entrando a trabajar a un despacho prestigioso. Hermione ante el altar, acompañada por Weasley. Draco besando a otra chica. Hermione besando a Ron. Hermione ingresando al mismo despacho del rubio. Hermione en una gran oficina y Draco entrando a entregarle unos reportes. Hermione con un vientre de 7 meses de embarazo y una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco sentado solo en un parque, observando de lejos a una pareja que paseaba empujando una carreola. Draco acercándose a Hermione en su oficina, ella mirándolo con sorpresa. Hermione llorando y Draco saliendo de su oficina. Draco tomando un translador. Hermione con un hermoso niño pelirrojo de dos años en el regazo y un vientre abultado nuevamente. Draco solo en un bar con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Hermione tomando entre sus brazos a un bebe recién nacido con el pelo rubio._

De pronto todo se detuvo.

- Creo que fue suficiente – Comentó Maethiel en un susurro

Draco estaba parado en medio de su sala común tan tieso que parecía una estatua, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y el corazón latía desaforadamente dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué..? yo, no… ¡¿Qué?!

- Ese es el futuro que conllevará tu primera alternativa, Draco. ¿Lo entendiste?

- Yo, ella… ¿Yo?

- Respira Draco. Si, Tú. Tu y ella. Ella se casará con Ronald Weasley, luego tu te convertirás en su amante y la dejarás embarazada. Al enterarte no podrás con la noticia y huirás del país. Ella tendrá a tu hijo, y a pesar de todo, Weasley la perdonará y lo criará como suyo. Eventualmente llegarás a conocerlo, aunque a Hermione no la volverás a ver nunca más.

- Y todo eso pasará… ¿Por besarla bajo el muérdago?

- No precisamente. Tendrás que conocer las otras alternativas para saber que es lo que lo ocasionará… pero una cosa si te digo. Sea lo que sea, dependerá de tu decisión.

Entonces Maethiel volvió a hacer el ademán que precedía a sus desapariciones, y antes de que Draco pudiera alegar cualquier cosa, todo cambiaba otra vez…

Volviendo a dejarlo en el mismo pasillo.

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:****:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

**Bien, aqui les dejo la primera de sus alternativas, Va como lo imaginaban?**

**Espero volver muy prontito con el siguiente capi, la idea es terminarlo antes de año nuevo... veremos si es posible :S**

**Besotes nuevamente!!!**

**Irene  
**


	3. Bajo el muérdago, otra vez

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, A EXCEPCION DE LOS QUE OBVIAMENTE NO...**

**Uff, aquí estoy! Por milagro jajajaja**

**Nuevamente vengo a la carrera a dejarles el siguiente capitulo. En verdad una disculpa por no saludar como es debido y todo eso, pero entre las vacaciones y la falta de comp. Esto se me complica terriblemente**

**Mis niñas: Sweet an'Cute, Sobeyda S Granger, luna-maga, Victoria Malfoy, Holly90, Yuuki Hinamori Chan, Cari Malfoy, Sirlaye, Kura Itsushirou078, Edna Black, Adrit126, Hufflepuff (me encantaría contestarte querida, pero no tengo como =( ) kristty, jos Black, jesica haruzuchia, Londony, cindy-nightroad y kari-sama.**

**Dedicado a todas ustedes!**

**Me retiro corriendo!!! Besos enormes y abrazos cariñositos**

**Irene**

.

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**OTRO CUENTO DE NAVIDAD BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO**

**CAPITULO 3: Bajo el muérdago, otra vez...**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

El mismo pasillo, igual de desierto, se abría paso ante sus ojos entre los muros de piedra del tercer piso, y Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, solo y confundido, intentando averiguar por qué razón había terminado en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

Bueno, tal vez era solo una coincidencia, ya que era bastante improbable que Maethiel lo hubiera enviado al mismo lugar… no sabia mucho acerca de Serafines, pero podía jurar que no se equivocarían en algo tan básico como la locación de sus intervenciones.

Entonces pudo divisar a lo lejos una cabellera castaña precipitándose a gran velocidad hacia su posición.

Bueno, tal vez si podían equivocarse después de todo…

Esta vez decidió apartarse, pues en definitiva la sensación de ser atravesado como fantasma no era algo que quisiera repetir. Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás se alejó de la trayectoria de la chica con tiempo de sobra. Entonces, un repentino sonido de campanas llegó hasta él, haciéndolo brincar hacia el frente por la impresión, situándolo nuevamente en el camino d la castaña en el momento justo ara que ella lo atravesara por segunda ocasión.

- ¡Demonios! – Gritó el rubio con furia, haciendo que un Serafín sonriente se materializara frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Así estuvo mejor? Supuse que las campanas serían de tu agrado

- Pues te equivocaste, por segunda vez en la noche para ser precisos

El ser clavó sus profundos ojos negros en el chico rubio, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, intentando comprender el comentario de su humano acompañante.

- ¿Equivocarme?

- ¡Si! Me trajiste al mismo lugar ¿No ves?... Creo que tal vez te confundiste, esta alternativa ya la vi.

A la distancia se podía divisar la escena de Hermione corriendo sin prestar atención a su alrededor, mientras Draco salía del baño de prefectos, interponiéndose en su camino y ocasionando una colisión bastante audible que terminó con un rubio desplomado de espaldas en el piso y una contrariada castaña aterrizando justo sobre su pecho.

- Creo, mi querido amigo, que el que se ha equivocad eres tú. Estamos en el lugar correcto, en tu segunda alternativa.

El rubio pasó su vista del Serafín a la conocida escena y regreso a contemplar a su acompañante con la duda reflejada en su rostro…

- Mismas indicaciones, solo escucha y observa. Vayamos hacia allá

A esas alturas, Draco ya esperaba lo que venía a continuación, así que no le sorprendió aparecer frente a sí mismo tras escuchar a Maethiel susurrar en aquella extraña lengua.

- ¿Por qué coños no te fijas por dónde vas Granger? – Preguntó el chico del suelo, mientras se sobaba un hombro adolorido por la caída. La chica levantó su rostro y se ruborizó al encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rubio y brincó para apartarse del contacto.

- También pudiste haberte fijado tú Malfoy. Deberías intentar usar los ojos para algo más que mirar a la gente con desprecio.

Draco, que observaba la escena desde un ángulo que le permitía observar a la Gryffindor, pudo notar algo que no había visto la vez anterior, algo de ¿Resentimiento? En su voz…

- Siempre es saludable observar tus acciones más de una vez Draco, se pueden encontrar cosas bastante interesantes… - Comentó Maethiel en un leve susurro.

- Oh si, y supongo que andar viajando entre el tiempo y el espacio es algo tan fácil que cualquiera puede hacerlo ¿No?

- Aunque lo dudes querido, es muy sencillo… ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase de "Recordar es volver a vivir"?

- Pero esto es el futuro, no el pasado… no puedo recordar el futuro

Por toda respuesta, Maethiel sonrió enigmáticamente y lo instó a voltear a mirar la escena con un gesto de cabeza en el segundo exacto en que Hermione se ponía roja del coraje ante el mutismo del rubio frente a ella.

- Bien, supongo que intentar razonar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo, Hurón ególatra, así que si me disculpas…

La chica levantó su mentón airadamente y se dispuso a alejarse del rubio, pero una fuerza invisible los jaló a ambos hasta hacerlos chocar nuevamente.

Draco instintivamente la tomó por los hombros para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer al piso, pero al darse cuenta de su acción y de la mirada perpleja de la castaña, la soltó bruscamente y aparto la vista incómodo.

El rubio que observaba la escena pudo notar nuevamente algo extraño, si no se conociera tan bien no podría percibirlo… pero en su mirada había algo de nerviosismo. Su gemelo del futuro reciente se encontraba nervioso ante la cercanía de la ratona de biblioteca… Y ella estaba sonrojada.

Se preguntaba por qué, a pesar de no mirarse a los ojos en esos momentos, el momento parecía tan intimo. Entonces la voz de la chica rompió el silencio y las cavilaciones en las que se encontraba sumergido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hermione mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores – Oh… no.

Una carcajada por parte de Maethiel hizo a su acompañante rodar los ojos, pero no aparto la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Draco, a final de cuentas, ya sabía que arriba estaba el endemoniado muérdago, así que no necesitaba voltear a corroborarlo y decidió que observaría detenidamente las reacciones de los dos chicos.

Pudo ver como el chico frente a él contemplaba a la chica un par de segundos antes de levantar su vista para encontrarse con el muérdago, y luego apreció sorprendido la casi imperceptible sonrisa que surcó su rostro, sólo un segundo para luego desaparecer y convertirse en una mirada de desconcierto que, ahora sabía, era fingida.

- Bien, de acuerdo Malfoy. Propongo que intentemos separarnos lentamente, a ver si de ese modo podemos irnos sin tener que hacer algo que, evidentemente, ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a hacer.

- Tú lo has dicho Granger – dijo el rubio mirándola con altanería – A la cuenta de tres. Uno…

¿Qué significaba ese repentino brillo en los ojos grises de su doble?

- Dos… - continuó la chica

¿Porqué la chica parecía devorarlo con una sola mirada, como si pudiera ver hasta el mismo fondo de su alma a través de un par de pupilas?

- ¡Tres! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras desplazaban uno de sus pies un paso hacia atrás.

Podía jurar que los veía temblar imperceptiblemente al alejarse, como si no quisieran, como si dudaran. Tal vez la ocasión anterior lo había atribuido al nerviosismo de no poder separarse, pero ahora que lo veía todo nuevamente, podía jurar que se trataba de otra cosa…

Maethiel continuaba silencioso a su lado, prestando tanta atención como él mismo lo estaba haciendo, y por lo que podía notar, al Serafín tampoco le había pasado desapercibido ninguno de los detalles que había captado en esta segunda visión de los hechos.

Los chicos en ese momento sonreían en apariencia satisfechos, entonces el muérdago comenzó a brillar con luz rojiza, haciéndolos juntarse de nuevo con tanta fuerza que terminaron abrazados.

Draco, a un lado de Maethiel, se permitió sonreír ligeramente. Para ser honestos, si era algo divertido si se le observaba desde fuera...

- Aprendes a ser imparcial querido Draco

- Hay, tampoco es para que te estés jactando del hecho, angelito...

El Serafín soltó una risotada musical y volvió a observar a los chicos abrazados, al igual que Draco.

La pareja bajo el muérdago se miraba en esos momentos, y si, habia un poco de desconcierto en su mirada, pero, también había expectación. El muérdago los obligaría a cumplir con la tradición, y ya que no podían hacer nada al respecto, comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos ante el hecho de tener que besarse. A final de cuentas ambos debían guardar las apariencias ¿No?

- Bien Granger, creo que no tendremos opción. – carraspeó el rubio, tragando saliva gruesamente.

- Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón – bufó la castaña – Acabemos con esto

- ¿Ansiosa Granger? - Preguntó Draco en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Si – Le dijo la castaña, coloreándose enseguida ante el atrevimiento de lo que acababa de confesar, así que se corrigió en el acto – Pero por alejarme de ti, Hurón tonto. Así que entre más rápido acabemos, mejor.

Draco, desde su posición pudo percibir por primera vez que la chica estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Esa frase había sido empleada como último recurso, y al darse cuenta de ello, un ligero calorcillo comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, producto de un bombeo de sangre acelerado.

Draco y Hermione se miraban intensamente, dudando sobre acercarse o no. Ninguno quería ser el primero en avanzar, por miedo al rechazo del otro más que por convicción propia. La distancia entre sus labios se acortaba milímetro a milímetro, y cuando ambos estaban ya muy cerca uno del otro, cerraron los ojos a la par.

El rubio espectador comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica que emanaba de la escena que presenciaba, y antes de que Maethiel pudiera comentar nada, decidió hablar

- Ni se te ocurra comentar nada al respecto

Maethiel se tapo la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada que tenía guardada en la boca y asintió solemnemente.

Los chicos bajo el muérdago unieron sus labios, y fue instantáneo. Una corriente de energía invisible los envolvió, haciéndolos sentir algo que nunca habían sentido en sus vidas. Solo un roce de labios, que a pesar de todo se extendió un par de segundos más de lo necesario, y se separaron.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y con sorpresa mientras Draco le devolvía la mirada impávido, aun digiriendo internamente la extraña sensación que lo embargaba, pero sin translucir una sola de sus dudas.

Magia… definitivamente había magia ahí. Draco solo esperaba el atinado comentario de su igual para terminar con la visión, pero seguía esperando, esperando… y el rubio no abria la boca. No decia nada

El chico estaba ahí, estático, mirando a Hermione mientras los latidos de su corazón se regulaban. En un principio había pensado decir algo hiriente para cortar la tensión del momento, pero tras una segunda pensada decidió que no era prudente…

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, y sin decir una palabra comenzó a alejarse del rubio, pero éste la detuvo por un brazo y la obligó a girarse para encontrarse con su mirada gris.

- Feliz navidad Granger.

- Feliz navidad Malfoy – Completó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios. Dos segundos después, la contrariada leona se alejaba con pasos temblorosos a la esquina del corredor, justo antes de doblar y perderse entre los pasillos, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que continuaba en medio del pasillo, lo observó detenidamente, y volvió a sonreír. Luego se perdió entre los muros.

- Un momento. Esto no era así…

- No. Tal como te dije, esta es la segunda alternativa Draco

- Pero solo cambió una frase… ¿cuánto puede afectar una sola frase el futuro?

- Querido mío, al igual que el batir de las alas de una mariposa, una sola acción puede modificar radicalmente el destino. Ahí esta la prueba de tus decisiones, y ahora, podrás ver las consecuencias…

Mientras el rubio trataba de entender lo que el Serafín le había dicho, todo a su alrededor se iluminó y él comenzó a desaparecer.

.

:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:

.

… _ya sabes como es esto Draco, prepárate …_

Las imágenes comenzaron a desfilar al igual que la vez anterior, tan rápido que Draco a penas y podía captarlas.

_Hermione mirando a Draco a escondidas en la biblioteca. Draco caminando por un pasillo repleto de gente y observando a la castaña cruzarlo, de la mano de Ronald Weasley, al ver al rubio, la chica suelta la mano del pelirrojo disimuladamente. Un salón lleno de estudiantes que aventaban sus sombreros al aire. Draco entrando a la escuela de leyes mágicas y Hermione saliendo del edificio con su mochila al hombro, al encontrarse de frente se sonríen. Draco y Hermione comiendo juntos en un restaurante. Hermione llorando frente a Ron, quien asiente con la cabeza y se aleja de ella, una lágrima resbala por sus ojos. Draco y Hermione estudiando en un aula vacía, el rubio se acerca a ella y la besa. Draco entrando a trabajar a un despacho prestigioso. Hermione sentada junto a Draco, observando la boda de Ron con una chica rubia con vientre de 5 meses de embarazo. Draco y Hermione besándose en una habitación, sentados en una cama, ambos comienzan a reclinarse hasta terminar acostados. Hermione ingresando al mismo despacho del rubio, el la recibe con un gran abrazo. Hermione en una gran oficina y Draco entrando a entregarle unos reportes. Hermione sentada en un parque observando a una pareja que pasea con una carreola. Hermione hablando con Draco, la chica comienza a llorar y Draco intenta consolarla, pero ella se rehúsa y se aleja. Hermione y Draco tomados de la mano, caminando en un parque, la chica observa a los niños y suspira, Draco la suelta de la mano y se aleja. Hermione llorando y Draco saliendo de su oficina. Draco tomando un traslador. Hermione recibiendo una carta. Draco solo en un bar con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Hermione sentada en un restaurante, con un chico desconocido. Draco solo en su habitación. Hermione riendo junto al mismo chico, el se acerca y la besa. Draco tomando un traslador nuevamente. Hermione frente al mismo joven, éste entregándole un anillo. Draco entrando a la oficina de Hermione y ella sorprendiéndose. Draco estrellando un florero contra el piso. Hermione en el altar junto al mismo hombre, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla._

_Draco observando en un parque a Hermione y a su marido, caminando de la mano de un pequeño de 2 años._

De pronto todo se detuvo.

- Basta por ahora – Comentó Maethiel en un susurro

Aun no asimilaba todo lo que había presenciado, pero un enorme hueco en su pecho comenzaba a extenderse alarmantemente, y de pronto, Draco Malfoy sintió ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

- Ella ¿Me deja?

- No, no Draco… lo entendiste mal, creo. Eres tú el que nunca da el paso, a pesar de que ella te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo. Un día, después de una discusión, decides terminar la relación y te alejas, pero a pesar de irte por 3 años, nunca pudiste olvidarla. Mientras tanto ella conoce a otro chico, y aunque nunca se olvidó de ti, decide intentarlo. Él le propone matrimonio. Debo aclarar que su más grande anhelo en ese tiempo era convertirse en madre, y cuando se dio cuenta que no podría esperarte a ti para siempre, se convenció de que necesitaba avanzar y continuar con su vida. Acepta casarse con aquel hombre y con el tiempo, logra enamorarse de él. Entonces llegas tú nuevamente a buscarla, pero ella ya estaba comprometida… y embarazada. Nunca te casaste, nunca tuviste hijos, viviste mucho tiempo, sólo en tu gran mansión, arrepintiéndote de tu cobardía y tu miedo al compromiso. La mirabas frecuentemente, viste a sus hijos crecer y al final, te alegraste por ella, por lograr tener una vida feliz con alguien que si supo apreciarla.

- ¿Y todo eso sucede solamente por cambiar mi contestación bajo el muérdago?

- Son decisiones Draco, todo son una serie de decisiones. Solo te muestro una de las posibles vertientes de tu destino. Cada decisión conlleva una reacción, y estas van tejiendo un complicado diseño que conforma tu vida. La primera de ellas, y por la cual estamos aquí, es precisamente tu decisión bajo el muérdago, es tu punto de partida, el punto de inflexión que comienza a trazar tu destino. Pero aún hay otra alternativa por conocer.

- Yo, no… no se si quiera conoce…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, nuevamente Maethiel juntó sus manos y lo llevo, por tercera vez, al mismo pasillo del tercer piso.

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado queridas!!! Lo se, es algo raro jajaja pero tiene un lindo trasfondo, solo piensenlo un momento ok?**

**Las quiero chicas!!!**

**Irene**


	4. De nuevo, bajo el muérdago

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, A EXCEPCION DE LOS QUE OBVIAMENTE NO...**

**Hola!! Aquí estoy, corriendo contra el tiempo, para traerles el capitulo, como dijo mi querida Londony, antes de que la magia de la época se esfume…**

**Agradezco infinitamente a todas, las que me dejan reviews, las que ponen esta historia en alertas, las que la agregan a favoritos, y a las que, divinas, me han agregado a autores favoritos… siento que a veces esto me va quedando grande, y que no terminaré de cumplir con las expectativas que ha generado la historia, pero mientras tenga una hoja de papel y tinta para escribir, seguiré intentando amenizarles su dia con lo que siguen siendo meros desvaríos de mi mente…**

**El capitulo lo dedico a mis bellas reviewers, por hacer que todo valga la pena y plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro: KRISTTY, KARII MALFOY, COUNTESS ERZEBETH, LUNA MAGA, VICTORIA MALFOY, SOBEYDA S GRANGER, HOLLY90, ZARETH MALFOY, SIRLAYE, OLIMPIA SHERINE, TINAVB, KAGOME BLACK, HUFFLEPUFF, CUTE, CINDY NIGHTROAD, LU-LUCIDITY, EDNA BLACK, KURA ITSUSHIROU078, JOS BLACK Y LONDONY... ademas de todas aquellas que ya me han dejado alguno anteriormente...**

**Solo un comentario... se que a veces soy condenamente repetitiva, sepan perdonarme. Es parte de la historia, lo que intento es presentarles la manera en la que Draco percibe una misma escena de 3 maneras distintas, ademas de por su puesto, la diferencia que desencadena su futuro... Todos aquellos datos que se repiten en la sucesion de imagenes al final de cada capítulo, son porque a mi manera de ver las cosas, a pesar de ser un futuro distinto, hay eventos que siguen repitiendose constantemente, por eso solo va a un bar, o entran a la misma escuela, o van al mismo parque, porque esos son eventos "ancla", no se si me explico???**

**Espero que les guste, prometo no pasar del lunes para el capitulo final.**

**Besos enormes **

**Irene**

.

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**OTRO CUENTO DE NAVIDAD BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO**

**CAPITULO 3: De nuevo… Bajo el muérdago**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

De nuevo se encontraba solo, en el pasillo del tercer piso que lo encontraría por tercera vez frente a la escena del muérdago. Ahora lo sabía, no necesitaba a Maethiel para confirmarlo, la escena volvería a cambiar mínimamente y eso alteraría irrevocablemente su destino…

Dos alternativas habían sido presenciadas, y ambas eran bastante tristes, así que en su fuero interno, Draco Malfoy rogaba por una oportunidad para ser feliz… si, rogaba, pedía con fervor tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, porque ¿Qué no cualquiera podía aspirar a serlo? ¿O sería acaso que él, con su pasado a cuestas, no merecía un poco de paz y tranquilidad en su destino?

Además, ¿Su única opción era Granger? En verdad no lo entendía. Si, aceptaba que la chica era bastante linda y todo eso, pero ¿De ahí a ser la única opción en su vida? ¿Tanto así como para martirizarse al grado de no tener a nadie más que a ella y preferir la soledad el resto de su vida?

La cabellera castaña de Hermione estaba muy cerca, pero ésta vez, a diferencia de las dos anteriores, Draco no tuvo la cabeza para apartarse a tiempo, pues se encontraba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones, que cuando la vio, solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y esperar ser atravesado.

Y la sintió. Por un efímero instante, estuvo dentro de la chica ¿O ella estuvo dentro de él? No lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba, porque su corazón se había detenido por una fracción de segundo equiparable a un latido, y su olfato se había llenado de un perfume de azahares y miel que lo dejó aturdido.

Escuchó las campanitas de Maethiel y giró su rostro para observarlo. Su semblante sereno era coronado por su imperturbable y cálida sonrisa, pero a pesar de que Draco tenía un sinfín de peguntas, al tenerlo frente a él, el rubio bajo su rostro y solo pudo articular

- Acabemos con esto de una vez, no se cuánto más pueda tolerar antes de salir corriendo

- Tranquilo, mi querido amigo, recuerda que en estos momentos solo eres un espectador. Espera tu momento y disfruta del recorrido.

Al fondo del pasillo, Hermione acababa de chocar con la figura emergente de Draco y se encontraban tirados en el piso, ella encaramada sobre él.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Maethiel, a lo que Draco solo contestó con un lánguido asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas Granger? – Preguntó el joven desde su desventajosa posición, haciendo que la castaña brincara al comprobar la cercanía de ambos.

- También pudiste haberte fijado tú Malfoy. Deberías intentar usar los ojos para algo más que mirar a la gente con desprecio.

Maethiel se acercó a Draco, quien miraba la escena por tercera vez, y parecía algo triste y pensativo, así que muy despacio, susurró con cariño en su oído - ¿Te gustaría presenciar esta escena solo, mi querido niño?

Draco levantó su mirada un segundo y se hundió en los bellos ojos del Serafín. ¿Quería verla solo? Tal vez…

- Si crees que estaría bien

Maethiel sonrió nuevamente y acarició con dulzura el cabello de Draco, un gesto tan afectuoso y paternal, que Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta – Pasaré por ti en un momento

Dicho esto, el Serafín desapareció, dejando al rubio, por primera vez en la noche, solo ante la escena de su encuentro bajo el muérdago.

Se acercó a la chica, que en ese momento observaba fijamente a su gemelo del futuro, y se permitió acercarse como nunca lo había hecho, aprovechando su invisibilidad. Pudo ver por primera vez el reflejo dorado que proyectaban los ojos de la chica, de un color miel tan profundo que podía sumergirse en ellos. Contempló su ceño fruncido, la chispa de indignación ante la falta de una respuesta, y el ligero temblor de su labio inferior, que se apretaba suavemente, haciéndolo más prominente y confiriéndole un aspecto infantil que le pareció increíblemente tierno.

No, no era linda, se había equivocado. Era hermosa… Todo en ella lo llamaba a gritos para acercarse ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? ¿Tan ciego había sido?

- Bien, supongo que intentar razonar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo, Hurón ególatra, así que si me disculpas…

Draco se encontraba absorto mirándola, observando cada gesto en su rostro, cada ademán de su cuerpo, el ondear de su indomable cabello al girarse altivamente para alejarse de ahí, y la mirada incendiaria que proyectó al sentirse atrapada entre los brazos de su homólogo.

Solo la veía a ella, y lo demás ya no importaba.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – la escuchó preguntar mientras giraba su rostro en todas direcciones. La vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y sus pupilas dilatarse al encontrarse bajo el muérdago, y estaba ya tan cerca, que pudo percibir el roce de su aliento al murmurar – Oh… no – Dejándolo a él mismo sin respiración.

¿Y ella estaba en su destino? No podía creerlo. Ella: noble, inteligente, linda, leal, valiente, astuta, servicial, fuerte, decidida… ¿Ella era para él y él… huía como un cobarde?

- Bien, de acuerdo Malfoy. Propongo que intentemos separarnos lentamente, a ver si de ese modo podemos irnos sin tener que hacer algo que, evidentemente, ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a hacer

- Tú lo has dicho Granger – Dijo el rubio mirándola con falsa altanería – A la cuenta de tres. Uno…

¿Por qué nunca se acercó a ella?

- Dos…

¿Por qué coños la despreció e insultó sin conocerla siquiera?

- ¡Tres!

¿Por qué había pesado tanto su educación? ¿Por qué no la mandó al carajo a tiempo? ¿Por qué siempre era tarde para él?

Los dos chicos volvieron a proyectarse el uno hacia el otro hasta terminar abrazados, y al verlos así, se dio cuenta de cuan bien se veían juntos. Tan… perfectos. Calzaban tan bien como dos piezas de rompecabezas, y nuevamente se sintió un idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

- Bien Granger, creo que no tendremos opción. – carraspeó el rubio, y Draco pudo notar como su esófago subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de tragar saliva

- Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón – soltó la chica – Acabemos con esto

Esa mirada arrogante y desafiante, tan parecida a la suya cuando intentaba mostrar su superioridad, era un claro ejemplo de lo afines que eran. A pesar de haber crecido en dos mundos distintos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, con sus similitudes y sus diferencias, creando la mezcla perfecta para el equilibrio.

- ¿Ansiosa Granger? - Preguntó Draco ironizando con su mirada, mientras su igual percibía el acelerado latir de su yugular contra su cuello.

- Si – Le dijo la castaña, que se sonrojó sutilmente y completó sin demora – Pero por alejarme de ti, Hurón tonto. Así que entre más rápido acabemos, mejor.

Y ahí parado, a unos centímetros de distancia, pudo contemplarse a sí mismo temblar hasta llegar a los labios de la chica. La electricidad fluía entre ambos chicos, y llegaba hasta él, llenando su pecho e hinchándolo de un gozo desconocido hasta ahora.

Él, que había crecido en un mundo repleto de magia, y que aprendió a identificarla incluso antes de caminar, estaba sintiendo por primera vez, la magia más poderosa que existía, impregnando cada célula de su organismo, embebiéndose en su sangre, recorriéndolo por completo, mientras contemplaba aquel efímero beso, que ya había visto, y que a la vez era totalmente nuevo para él.

Se separaron, y entonces Draco volvió a prestar atención. Esa sería su tercera alternativa, la última de la noche, y no quería perder detalle.

Se miró a sí mismo, y se descubrió una mirada ardiente, clara, brillante. Sus ojos parecían mercurio en ese momento, contemplando a Hermione en silencio como si la hubiera descubierto apenas unos segundos antes.

Y cuando la chica comenzaba a girarse, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos repletos de humedad, el chico la tomó por los hombros y evitó que se alejara, y ella se dejó girar de vuelta, dócilmente, para volver a encontrarse con la mirada más intensa que había recibido en la vida.

Entonces, sin ningún aviso o preámbulo, su igual acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, y volvió a besarla.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido al contemplarse a sí mismo dando un beso tan ferviente y apasionado, prodigando caricias y enredándose en el cabello de una castaña que correspondía a aquel beso con igual intensidad que él.

Las campanitas volvieron a sonar y Maethiel apareció frente a Draco con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos juguetonamente tapados con sus manos.

- No veo, no veo. Yo no veo nada – Canturreó amenamente mientras la pareja a su espalda comenzaba a intensificar las caricias y profundizar los besos - ¡Hora de irnos!

- Si no hay más remedio… - Suspiró el rubio mientras desaparecía entre la blancura.

.

:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:

.

… _¿L__isto Draco? Ésta es la última alternativa …_

Draco estaba nervioso, mucho muy nervioso, la perspectiva de volver a encontrar un futuro triste y solitario, orillado tras sus propias decisiones, hacia que sus manos temblaran débilmente mientras esperaba la sucesión de imágenes, de pronto lo golpeo la primera de ellas como bólido.

_Hermione y Draco escondidos en la biblioteca besándose. Draco de la mano de Hermione por un pasillo repleto de gente, hasta que Ronald Wesley pasa frente a ellos, entonces la chica mira a Draco y ambos se sueltan. Un salón lleno de estudiantes que aventaban sus sombreros al aire. Draco y Hermione entrando juntos a la escuela de leyes mágicas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione platicando con Ron, quien asiente con la cabeza y se aleja de ella, una lágrima resbala por sus ojos. Draco y Hermione estudiando en un aula vacía, el rubio se acerca a ella y la besa. Draco entrando a trabajar a un despacho prestigioso. Hermione sentada junto a Draco, observando la boda de Ron con una chica rubia. Draco y Hermione besándose en una habitación, sentados en una cama, ambos comienzan a reclinarse hasta terminar acostados. Hermione ingresando al mismo despacho del rubio, el la recibe con un gran abrazo. Hermione en una gran oficina y Draco entrando a entregarle unos reportes. Hermione sentada en un parque observando a una pareja que pasea con una carreola, Draco aprieta su mano y sonríe. Hermione hablando con Draco, la chica pone una mano en su vientre y Draco corre a abrazarla y besarla. Hermione tendida en una cama, con rostro cansado y sudoroso, le entregan a un pequeño rubio en los brazos y Draco se para frente a ellos con rostro orgulloso. Draco frente a sus padres, éstos niegan con la cabeza y Draco sale furioso de la habitación. Hermione y Draco caminando por un parque con un pequeño rubio entre ellos, todos tomados de la mano. Hermione y Draco asistiendo a la boda de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley, ella lo mira de reojo y él evita contestar la mirada. Hermione caminando sola por un parque desierto, de noche, llevando entre sus manos una caja pequeña. Draco jugando con el pequeño rubio, de no más de 3 años, en una linda habitación infantil. Un hombre acercándose por detrás a Hermione, ella voltea y su mirada se vuelve de terror. Draco recibiendo una carta, al leerla, ésta se cae de sus manos y el rubio se tira de rodillas al piso. Draco frente a una cama de hospital, dónde Hermione se encuentra acostada, conectada a un montón de cables. Draco cargando a su pequeño con los ojos inyectados en sangre. _

La serie de imágenes se detuvo de improviso, haciendo al rubio caer al suelo y golpearlo con ambos puños.

- ¿Draco?

- ¡ ¿Por qué?! ¡ ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡ ¿Por qué me muestras esto?! – Gritaba el chico con impotencia, sin poder contener del todo la humedad que destilaban sus ojos - ¿Es acaso que no puedo ser feliz? ¿Es eso? ¿O algún tipo de cruel broma que me haga renunciar a cualquier esperanza de dicha en mi futuro?

Maethiel suspiró y se reclinó junto al rubio, intentando acariciar su cabello, pero esta vez el rubio se apartó del contacto bruscamente y le dio la espalda

- Se quien soy, se cuales son mis errores… pero aún sabiendo todo eso, me niego a creer que mi vida esta destinada a tener a una mujer maravillosa y perderla por culpa de los malditos juegos de quien quiera que esté creándome ese destino.

- Querido, escucha… solo escucha Draco, por última vez

Draco caminaba hacia la puerta, pero Maethiel se apareció frente a él un segundo antes de que pudiera tomar el pomo y abrirla

- Detente – La voz de Maethiel se tornó imperativa por primera vez, y aunque en su rostro aun existía una sonrisa insinuada, la expresión era en sí bastante imponente.

Draco detuvo su andar y se paró con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, intentando calmar un poco del dolor que sentía, entonces sintió el tacto del Serafín en su rostro, e inmediatamente, comenzó a sentirse un poco más sereno. Abrió sus ojos y contempló al ser frente a él con aprehensión.

Maethiel volvió a hablar, suavemente, mientras mantenía sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Draco

- Esa noche, Hermione transitaba por el mundo muggle y fue víctima de un asalto. El paquete que llevaba en las manos, era un anillo que pensaba darte esa noche… Se amaban Draco, los dos eran realmente felices, pero una vez más, tuviste miedo y nunca diste el paso adecuado. Esa noche, la madre de tu hijo iba a pedirte matrimonio…

Draco observaba a Maethiel intrigado, pues a pesar de deducir que la chica había sido atacada, y probablemente había muerto, jamás pensó en lo que llevaba en la caja… o en el hecho de no haber visto en ningún momento su boda…

- Sabes quién eres, Draco Malfoy, y eso es precisamente lo que te impide avanzar. Observa tus alternativas, escoge con cuidado, y aprende de ellas, de cada una. Nadie está creándote un destino, mi querido niño, tu lo estas construyendo, aquí y ahora, con cada una de tus decisiones.

- ¿Ella muere?

- No, no muere… pero tardas 10 años en volver a verla a los ojos. Durmió por diez largos años, pero despertó, y estuvo a tu lado hasta el día de tu muerte. Aunque legalmente, nunca llego a ser tu mujer.

- ¿Y ya? Así… ¿Eso es todo? ¿Son mis únicas opciones?

- Debo irme Draco, ha sido un honor compartir contigo esta noche… Escoge sabiamente, querido mío, escoge sabiamente…

Y diciendo esto, el Serafín llamado Maethiel, desapareció para siempre.

.

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**Hasta aquí por hoy, pero no se entristezcan, aún falta por contar…**

**Las remito al primer fragmento del capitulo 1, por donde comenzaré el siguiente capitulo, así que ya ven, el bonus ya viene integrado!**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Cariños**

**Irene**


	5. Caminando hacia lo desconocido

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, A EXCEPCION DE LOS QUE OBVIAMENTE NO...**

**EDIT!! CHICAS, COMETI UN ERROR, QUE ESTUPIDA SOY (LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO) HABIA SUBIDO MAL EL CAPITULO, QUE VERGUENZA, QUE PENA QUE IDIOTA, QUE DESCUIDO... AQUI ESTA EL CORRECTO!! UNA DISCULPA!!!**

**Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy, trayéndoles el final de este pequeño fic navideño que ya se salió de las fechas jajajaja De cualquier manera creo que la magia de la navidad aún sigue presente, asi que espero que esto les guste.**

**Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a todas por el apoyo que me han brindado, me deshago en agradecimientos a cada una, no tienen una idea. Así que ya saben, el capi va dedicado a todas ustedes: SOBEYDA S. GRANGER, YUUKI HINAMORI CHAN, HOLLY90, KRISTTY, PARVATY32, LUNA MAGA, KARII MALFOY, EDNA BLACK, SIRLAYE, OLIMPIA SHERINE, HUFFLEPUFF, VICTORIA MALFOY, LONDONY, PAO MALFOY CULLEN UCHIHA, JESICA HARUZUCHIA, ALMA ELLIOT, CINDY NIGHTROAD, TORMENTA OSCURA, AMIA SNAPE, KURA ITSUSHIROU078, PEQUE, LU LUCIDITY y ILMD**

**También gracias a las chicas que agregaron la historia a alertas y a favoritos, se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Puede que el final resulte un poco empalagoso, así que mejor les aviso, y ya me dirán que opinan al respecto.**

**Ahora, va mi anunciadera =D algunas de ustedes ya pasaron por el fic "Las 5 negativas de Hermione Granger", pues les aviso que por fin las votaciones han sido abiertas en el foro de Weird Sisters (Foro al que pertenece el reto =D), si tienen tiempo para leer las otras 4 historias que están compitiendo, me encantaría que pasaran a votar… **

**http: / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 24064/21750050 / 1 /**

**Se que ese fic lo terminé ya hace casi un mes, y que la mayoría de las chicas que lo leyeron ya ni se acuerdan de él =P pero si tienen una oportunidad, me harán muy feliz (Aunque no voten por mi, ok, la cosa es participar)**

**Y bueno, solo me resta decirles: A LEER!**

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**OTRO CUENTO DE NAVIDAD BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO**

**CAPITULO 5: Caminando hacia lo desconocido**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

Maethiel desapareció, y con él la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Lo primero que hizo fue consultar el reloj empotrado a la pared de su sala común, que en ese momento marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Había pasado la noche entera en vela.

Pensaba y repensaba una vez tras otra las posibilidades que tenía para su destino, y tras cada análisis, su mente atribulada lo dejaba aún más confundido e indeciso.

¿Y Maethiel esperaba que decidiera así, sin más, su futuro completo?

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que Draco se sintió dentro de alguna especie de hechizo acelerador, pues la última vez que había consultado el reloj marcaban las 6:30, y actualmente ya pasaban de las 9:45 de la mañana.

Salió de su sala común con el aspecto de quien recorre el camino hacia su ejecución, y se internó en el baño de prefectos del tercer piso. Ya estaba hecho, seguramente al salir, sellaría su destino para siempre.

Draco se apoyó en el lavamanos empotrado a la pared, con un gesto apesadumbrado y un ligero temblor recorriéndolo de manera regular. Levantó su rostro y se encontró con su reflejo, que le devolvía una mirada cargada de duda y temor.

¿Cómo actuaría? ¿La insultaría? ¿O simplemente la saludaría…? ¿Y si se atrevía a besarla de nuevo, podría vivir sabiendo que la perdería por diez años…? Era seguro que aún no la amaba, si muy apenas la conocía, pero la certeza de saber que algún día sin duda lo haría y que su ausencia marcaría su vida con dolor y soledad lo ponía realmente mal.

Abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro repetidamente. Tenía que haber una solución. Tenía que ser…

Entonces un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, mientras repasaba por enésima vez sus alternativas.

En todas ellas, él siempre fallaba. Y producto de cada una de esas fallas, era la chica quien enfrentaba las consecuencias. Entonces se descubrió pensando que él podía cargar con el peso de todo aquello, pues así había sido siempre. Pero ella… Hermione no tenía porque pasar por eso, no tenía porque condenarse a un futuro trágico por el simple hecho de toparse con él ahí afuera.

¿Y si huía?

¿Y si de alguna forma impedía que aquel encuentro bajo el muérdago se realizara?

Al menos así la libraría a ella. Ya después se preocuparía por lo que aquello conllevaría su destino, a final de cuentas, dudaba que pudiera ser peor de lo que ya era.

Armándose de valor, y con su decisión muy bien tomada, se acercó a la puerta de salida, y sin sacar del marco de la puerta ni su sombra, se asomó al extremo dónde se suponía llegaría la castaña para chocar contra él

Pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

Giró su rostro hacia el otro extremo del corredor un poco confundido, pero nada sucedió. Ella no venía.

No había tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Correr.

Huir del destino, alejarse de las decisiones, dejar de pensar en las posibilidades y refugiarse en la cálida y confortable quietud de la incertidumbre…

Una cosa había quedado clara. Conocer las tres posibilidades que le deparaba el destino lo había enfrentado con la decisión más difícil de su vida. No sabía que camino elegir.

Así que eligió no elegir ninguno…

¿Qué pasaría ahora? No lo sabía. ¡No lo sabía! Y le encantaba no saber.

Se precipitó escaleras abajo, saltando escalones y recorriendo los pasillos del castillo a una velocidad impresionante. No tenía un rumbo fijo, en tanto su camino continuara alejándose de aquel encuentro, el camino sería el correcto.

Tenía la ventaja de que el castillo estaba desierto debido a las fiestas, o si no, ya hubiera arrollado a la mitad de la población del colegio, y más aún tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino. Escaleras, un corredor, una esquina, otro corredor… todo pasaba ante sus ojos sin que le prestara la más mínima atención.

Hasta que sucedió

Una sombra dobló por la esquina contraria al mismo tiempo que él, y debido a la velocidad que ambos cuerpos llevaban, el choque fue inevitable y estruendoso.

Sin haber tenido oportunidad para analizarlo, Draco Malfoy se encontró tendido en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un peso incómodo en el pecho.

- ¿Porqué coños no te fijas por dónde vas…?! – Entonces sus pupilas se dilataron de horro al enfocar a la causa del peso adicional sobre su pecho. - ¿G-g-g-Granger?

¿Qué diantres significaba aquello? Justo ahí, en otro lugar completamente distinto al predestinado, aquella escena se repetía.

- ¡Malfoy! – Gritó la chica con horror, incorporándose bruscamente mientras sus manos se agitaban compulsivamente y su labio inferior temblaba como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Que qué hago yo aquí? No ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Tú tenías que estar en… otro lado. – Terminó la frase con un carraspeo.

La chica levantó el rostro hacia el techo y todo el color de su piel se desvaneció hasta dejarla tan blanca como la cal. Sus rodillas se flexionaron ligeramente y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer al piso.

- No, no. No puede ser… - murmuró entrecortadamente la chica, llevando una mano hacia su boca

Entonces la certeza invadió a Draco. Levantó su mirada por mero reflejo, pues ya sabía lo que encontraría arriba de ellos…

Un muérdago

Un puto, maldito, jodido, cabrón y endemoniado muérdago mágico.

- ¿Granger?

- No… ¡No puede ser! ¡NO!

- ¿Granger?

- Es imposible… tú debías. Y yo… yo no quería., y entonces… Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Si tú estabas allá, o debías estar allá, y yo corría para que no…

- ¡Granger!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó la chica al verse interrumpida en su monólogo personal

- ¿Tú sabías esto? Tú… ¿Tú estabas intentando impedirlo?

Hermione lo miró con ojos abiertos de par en par, y una chispa de comprensión brillo en ellos.

- ¿Lo sabias tú también? – Preguntó entre curiosa y nerviosa, pues si le parecía extraordinario haber pasado una noche en compañía de un Serafín, viajando entre los posibles futuros que le deparaba el destino al lado de Draco Malfoy, el hecho de intuir que él había experimentado lo mismo, y había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, la hacía sentir sumamente extraña.

- Si… También huía – Contestó el chico con firmeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Ambos se miraron profundamente, analizando la situación a la que se enfrentaban e intentando encajar las piezas. Pero pronto dejaron de pensar, pues cada uno se vio atrapado en la mirada del otro, hipnotizándose, absorbiéndose, reconociéndose…

- yo, yo no soy así… - Dejó escapar Draco en un susurro apenas audible

- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó la chica sin entender a dónde iba el comentario críptico del chico

- No sólo miro a la gente con deprecio…

Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente con el comentario del rubio, y bajando la vista contestó

- Pues, conmigo siempre has sido así

Ese dolor latente, la manera en que las palabras emergieron de su boca, hicieron que Draco Malfoy lo entendiera. Entendiera el dilema en el que se encontraba la chica, y lo difícil que debía ser para ella haber contemplado un futuro con alguien que jamás tuvo la delicadeza de saludarla, y por el contrario, se empeñaba en molestarla o insultarla a la primera oportunidad. Y se maldijo a si mismo por eso, por tener que esperar hasta ese instante para darse cuenta de su error, para entender que él quería conocerla, quería estar con ella, mandando al diablo su educación, o su sangre, o lo que sus padres pudieran opinar, porque de ahora en adelante, las decisiones de su vida serian solo suyas.

- Entonces, empecemos de nuevo, desde cero. Si viste lo mismo que yo vi, si realmente crees que el futuro puede cambiarse… comencemos a cambiarlo desde ahora.

- Pero Malfoy, por favor, ¿Realmente crees que algo entre nosotros puede llegar a funcionar? ¡Si ni siquiera te conozco! Ni tu a mi… y lo poco que sabemos el uno del otro es que, bueno, pues que nos despreciamos…

- Pero nunca es tarde… Hermione

La chica detuvo la contestación que tenía en la punta de la lengua al escuchar su nombre pronunciado en labios de Malfoy. No sabía como, o por qué, pero su nombre a través de aquella voz sonaba tan bien, tan correcto… como si así hubiera tenido que ser siempre. La chica tragó saliva momentáneamente enmudecida.

- Además – Agregó el rubio al percibir el mutismo de la chica – Aún tenemos que resolver el asunto del muérdago – Dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia el techo.

- ¿Y si intentamos separarnos? – Preguntó la chica sin un atisbo de convicción en su voz

- ¿En verdad quieres malgastar el tiempo con algo que sabemos que no va a funcionar?

- Pues, no…

- Mira Granger… Hermione. No estás obligada a nada. Ni tu ni yo lo estamos. Al diablo el destino ¿Si? Esto es sólo una decisión, tuya o mía, de quien sea. Esto, este encuentro solamente. El beso que evidentemente tendremos que darnos, no significa nada si ambos decidimos que no debe significarlo

- Pero ¿Y lo que vi? ¿Y lo que viste qué?

- Lo que vimos ya no es igual, no lo es desde que ambos huimos del lugar dónde debía ocurrir. Ya lo hemos cambiado ¿No lo ves? Las cosas no están escritas con tinta indeleble…

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el muérdago, que colgaba inocentemente sobre sus cabezas, esperando que la tradición se cumpliera para esperar por sus siguientes víctimas, y con un nudo en la garganta comentó

- Y a pesar de todo, estamos aquí. A pesar de intentar evadirlo, nos hemos encontrado bajo un muérdago

- Pero esto es solo un evento; tu te vas, yo me voy, y listo. No tiene porqué ser más. No estamos obligados a que sea más…

- De acuerdo entonces. Acabemos con todo este embrollo de una vez.

- ¿Será acaso que estás ansiosa? – No pudo evitar preguntar aquello, con una significativa sonrisa de medio lado.

- No te hagas el gracioso Malfoy, no te queda – Le contestó tratando e sonar molesta, aunque una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios contra su consentimiento

Se miraron con cautela, midiéndose antes de decidir, como si esperaran el primer paso por parte del otro. No supieron quién inició el movimiento, pues ambos estrechaban el espacio a la par, sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que la distancia se tornó casi nula.

Ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez, sintiendo cómo el aire se solidificaba y tornaba cada vez más difícil su respiración. Entonces sus labios se unieron.

Ante el cálido contacto, todas las defensas y reticencias de ambos se evaporaron, pues la electricidad que los recorría a ambos era tan intensa y agradable que ninguno de los dos pudo contrarrestarla con sus miedos.

Draco lo había visto, tres veces. Y a pesar de saber que algo extraño había sucedido cuando ambos se habían besado, nunca pudo imaginar la magnitud real del sentimiento que lo recorrería, ni la repentina aceleración que sufriría su pulso, ni la creciente necesidad de rodear a la joven entre sus brazos mientras la besaba tan inocentemente, deseando desde el fondo de su ser convertir ese instante en algo eterno.

Se separaron unos centímetros y volvieron a mirarse.

Y entonces, Draco tomó su decisión.

Sin dar tiempo a la chica para oponerse, volvió a avanzar los centímetros faltantes, y nuevamente la besó, esta vez de verdad.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y buscaron acoplarse a los de ella, recorriéndolos acompasadamente, tratando de encontrar un espacio que le permitiera internarse entre ellos y explorar su interior.

El beso fue prolongado y cargado de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados, uniendo por vez primera a dos personas que nunca, antes de esa noche, hubieran podido concebir siquiera la posibilidad de lo que ahora era una realidad.

- Hermione – Habló el chico cuando se separaron, aún con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Si? – Preguntó de vuelta la chica, negándose a bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba suspendida.

- Empecemos nuevamente… cambiemos el destino

La chica se separó y lo observó un minuto, entonces sonrió y asintió suavemente

- ¿Desde cero?

- Si, desde cero.

- Muy bien – Confirmó la chica mientras se acercaba un paso hacia el rubio, y alzó su mano extendiéndola frente a él – Soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, y sin retirar su mirada de la chica contestó

- Un gusto Hermione. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Draco para los amigos… o las chicas lindas.

- Pues… Draco. Mucho gusto. ¿De dónde eres?

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a otro lado? A final de cuentas… aún es navidad. ¿Te gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente mientras platicamos?

- Claro, me encantaría. Vamos

Y caminando juntos por el pasillo, se perdieron al doblar la esquina, mientras un sutil sonido similar a campanillas resonaba suavemente bajo el muérdago que habían dejado atrás.

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

**.**

- Eso que hiciste fue un juego muy arriesgado… - Comentó un Serafín, acercándose a su compañero, quién miraba una escena conocida desde la distancia, aprovechándose del poder de su invisibilidad.

- Lo sé, pero el que no arriesga, no gana – Contestó Maethiel con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios – Además, esos dos necesitaban una buena metida en cintura…

- Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te resultó la jugada?

- …Pues, digamos que la mejor alternativa ha quedado para el final…

- ¿Final? ¿Qué final? ¿Ya han escrito su destino?

- No, pero han iniciado algo más grande. La aventura de la vida… Una qué ambos construirán a partir de hoy, a ciegas. Tal cual debe ser.

- Y dime ¿Lograrán ser felices, los dos?

- Eso, mi querido Saethiel, depende solamente de ellos – Y tras dirigir su vista hacia la mesa donde un rubio y una castaña platicaban sonrientes, agregó – Aunque algo me dice que lo serán… que realmente lo serán…

- ¿Qué comiencen las apuestas? Abiel y Sefriel están impacientes

- ¡Si! ¡Yo pongo la primera! – Exclamó Maethiel divertido – Apuesto a qué… Su primer hijo se llamará Maethiel

- ¿Alardeando amigo mío? Bien, si así lo quieres… Y ¿Sería nombre de niño o de niña?

- Da igual… Ventajas de ser un ente asexual – Declaró con alegría mientras volvía a deleitarse con su más reciente trabajo.

**.**

**:°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°::°˚°ºoÔoº°˚°:**

.

**Tan tan… **

**=D**

**espero que les haya gustado! En verdad tengo mis deditos cruzados en este momento. **

**Y recuerden hermosas, el destino lo trazamos dia a dia, con cada paso que damos. La vida no es un fin, sino el camino que recorremos diaramente, asi que hagamos de cada paso una aventura.**

**Las invito a pasar por mi fic Onirica, que ya está en la parte final. Proximamente tendré nuevas sorpresas emocionantes!**

**Abrazos post-navideños enormes y azucarados**

**Irene**


End file.
